Avalon's Decree
by StarwishAwesomeness
Summary: There's a new girl that's sent to Coates Academy. She seems normal and quickly befriends Diana Ladris. She is very mysterious and secretive. Who is this new girl? How did she make Diana, who hates almost everyone like her? Why has no one ever been in her dorm room? What is the new girl hiding?


Summary

There's a new girl that's sent to Coates Academy. She seems normal and quickly befriends Diana Ladris. She is very mysterious and secretive. Who is this new girl? How did she make Diana, who hates almost everyone like her? Why has no one ever been in her dorm room? What is the new girl hiding?

Chapter 1

Caine's POV

Diana Ladris. Diana Soren. Diana Ladris Soren… "Caine!" Diana snapped, "Take a walk with me. I want you to meet someone." Of course I said yes but who does she want me to meet?

We walked around Coates Academy and stopped at the front gate. A long black limo pulled up and a girl, about 14 stepped out. I did a double take. She likes just like Diana! Diana ran over and hugged the girl. That was so out of character for Diana that I knew they had previously met. She normally isn't excited to see anyone. Drake suddenly appeared beside me. "Who's the chick that Diana's talking to?" He asked. "I have no idea." "I have better things to do right now like beat up some 6th graders." He muttered and walked away.

Diana brought the new girl over and introduced her. She was a few inches taller than Diana. She has elbow length dark brown hair with mahogany highlights and amber eyes. Unlike Diana, the new girl had dark skin. Other than that they looked very similar. She introduced herself as Avalon.

I pulled Diana aside as Avalon walked back to the limo to get her stuff. I asked Diana, "Did you read her?" "No." She snapped back. Avalon appeared next to me with 3 men in black following her carrying 2 suitcases each and the third a huge metal safe that looked like it weighed 200 pounds. "Are you talking about me Caine?" She asked. "No, I was just wondering what all the luggage was for." Avalon glared at me, her eyes flashing black and growled, "None of your business." Wow touchy much?

Diana led her inside and I followed them to the office. "Name?" The secretary asked. "Avalon Ladris." She replied. I was shocked. Where Avalon and Diana related or was it just a coincidence? Diana saw my shocked expression and rolled her eyes saying, "I forgot to tell you, Avalon is my sister."

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Drake's POV

It was third period. During third period I have a session with my psychiatrist, along with Diana, Caine and the new girl Avalon. Avalon just went in for her session a minute ago. I started daydreaming about sadistic things. Like Diana covered in blood and Caine watching her slowly die… CRASH my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside the office. I heard Avalon scream, "You can't make me!" Bang! Another noise. "NO! NO! NO!" She screeched. There was a loud thump and seconds later, Avalon opened the door and walked off to her next class with Diana. I went into the office to see the psychiatrist slumped against the wall unconscious.

I played with my pocket knife for a while till doc woke up. He paled when he saw my knife and said, "Put it away Drake. And get that girl, Avalon's cousin." What? "Who's her sister?" I asked. "Diana Ladris"

I walked to the next class which Caine, Diana, Avalon and I were in. I opened the door while the teacher was taking attendance. I sat in my seat at the back of the classroom and slouched in my chair. I perked up when the teacher called Diana Ladris, and right after she called Avalon Ladris. So, I thought it is true. I wrote on a piece of paper, the shrink wants to talk to you. –Drake and threw it at Diana's head she read the note, scribbled a response and threw it back to me. What for? –Diana I responded, Something about Avalon. Since when were you sisters? –Drake she sighed and replied, Since birth genius. –Diana I scowled and ripped up the note. Soon the bell rang and I stomped off to lunch.

I walked to my table and smirked as kids shrank back in fear. I sat in my seat next to Caine and glared at Diana and Avalon. Avalon turned and asked, "Wacha looking at Drake?" Who does she think she is?! I'm Drake freaking Merwin! I growled at her and threw a french fry at her face. Her eyes flashed black and she snarled and leapt for me. Caine, using his telekinesis held her back. Her pitch black eyes were glaring at me. Wait. Black? Avalon's eyes are amber! "What?" I sputtered. Diana quickly tried to calm Avalon down and eventually she sat down, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" "She was calm then super mad! Her eyes were amber then black…" "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Diana sighed and glanced at Avalon. She nodded and said, "Okay. I'll explain." "Avalon is severely bipolar and her eyes change with her mood. Amber means normal. Black means extremely angry. Gray means extremely depressed. Violet means very, very cheerful, and green means…" She hesitated. "I actually don't know what green means," she glanced at Avalon. Avalon rolled her eyes at her. It looked strange because there was no white around her eyes so I could hardy tell they were moving. I muttered "Whatever," and Avalon's eyes turned amber again and she and Diana continued their conversation.

Avalon's POV

Diana asked me if I wanted to hang out later in my dorm. But I turned her down. No one enters my room I said. Diana smirked and said, "You have a roommate. Dekka. Dekka Talent." I snorted. "She'll be begging to switch tomorrow morning. I will "accidently" (finger quotes) forget to take my meds tonight." Diana giggled then her face turned serious. "About meds, I talked to the psychiatrist and he wants me to give him the syringe." Diana said. My eyes bugged out. "Are you kidding me?!" I practically screamed earning the attention of others. Diana glared at them then continued, "I know the syringe has pretty strong stuff but he doesn't want a repeat of today." "Fine." I grumbled. "I'll drop of a box at your room later."

_I hate the syringe! The last time that had to be used was actually last week. The final straw before my parents decided to ship me off to Coates…_

**Flachback**

**I was just defending my friend and I was in a very bad mood. That was my defense when I went to court a week after the incident. I'm severely bipolar but I normally don't feel very depressed. But all of the emotions I feel are extreme. My emotions can also change very quickly and sometimes for no reason. But other than that I'm completely normal.**

** Sometimes my anger gets really bad and that's what happened at school. I hate bullying and bullies. I was walking down the hall with one of my best friends. Orc and his henchman Howard walked past us with "Swag". Mary, my best friend said, "I can't stand Orc and Howard. They think they're so cool…" She told me not so quietly. Apparently, the words reached his thick skull. He slowly turned around and exploded and started screaming, "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU! HUH GONNA ANSWER ME FREAK?!" He pushed her into the lockers, very hard. I of course became defensive of my friend. I leapt at him and I went into a rage. I knew my eyes were pitch black. I was furious. Then, all I could see was red. When my vision cleared Orc and Howard were unconscious and bleeding on the floor. There was smashed glass everywhere and I had a fire extinguisher yes, a fire extinguisher in my hand.**

** A crowd had formed around us. I was breathing heavily. Someone had called the nurse and she must've snuck up behind me because the next thing I knew, a needle was inserted into my arm. I was knocked out for a whole day. While I was unconscious my brain couldn't function correctly. I had horrible nightmares and felt intense pain. It was one of the side effects of the syringe, which is why I hate it. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I wasn't hurt at all, but I had probably the worst migraine ever. Another effect of the syringe. My parents were standing by my bed while I was still waking up. Everything they said was muffled. I couldn't think straight. But the next day, I was in a courtroom with a lousy lawyer that couldn't defend me in any way. **

**Orc and Howard's parents looked livid. They should've been. I landed their kids in the hospital using a fire extinguisher, needing stitches for sure and probably scarring them for life! I knew I wasn't exactly innocent, I did hurt Orc and Howard but I'm sorree for being bipolar, I'm not good at controlling my feelings! I was also defending my friend who ended up with a concussion yet Orc wasn't punished. In the end I was guilty. The judge suggested 6 months of Juvenile Detention and therapy daily. But, my parents had other ideas. Apparently they were so revolted by my actions; I can't live with them anymore. I found out that morning. I woke up that morning at about 9:30 am to my parents having a very loud conversation. Of course I intended on sleeping for at least another hour, but I might as well listen to what they were saying. "So, the driver will take her to Coates tomorrow morning?" "Yes" "Maybe you should reconsider…" "NO!" My father exploded. "I can't do this anymore! She's emotionally unstable!" He slammed the door and my stepmom sighed and walked down the stairs. I gasped and let out a small sob. I couldn't believe it! This wasn't fair! My eyes watered up and I felt a salty tear glide down my cheek. I knew I had to confirm my fears for myself so I tiptoed through my loft, down the hallway and padded quietly down the stairs. I confronted my "mother" and opened my mouth to question her but, I collapsed onto the floor. I cried my eyes out and my "mom" picked me up shushing me, speaking softly. "It's okay baby, Avalon, everything's okay." "I stared deep into her green orbs with my now gray pools of misery. "No!" I wailed, "Diana told me Coates is horrible! She hates it there! And she hates you!"**

**After me and Diana's real mom had her accident, our dad started dating right away. He married Janie right away and my mom died. Both Diana and I hate our new stepmom.**

**My father stormed down the stairs and boomed, "SEE THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T KEEP HER! SHE'S LEAVING FOR COATES TOMORROW AND THAT'S FINAL!" And that is how I ended up at the school up the hill.**

**Present**

Avalon's POV

I skipped through the halls to Diana's room. I giggled knowing people were giving me strange looks. Who could be happy at Coates Academy? I ignored them; I was in a very good mood. I continued skipping through the hallways with my hair flowing behind me.

I suddenly crashed into someone and my box of the syringes fell on the ground with the person. I grinned crazily when I saw who it was. "Hey Drakie-poo." He jumped up at this and pushed me into the wall. He stared deep into my violet colored eyes. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "What did you just call me?" I smirked, the exact same smirk as Diana. "Ya know Drakie" He growled at this, "You are really cute! Who am I kidding? You're totally hot! Smoking" Oh yeah… I went there. He looked baffled. "What's that box of stuff you were carrying?" I ran my hands through his slightly shaggy dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry about that…" I whispered and pushed him gently away. His mouth hung open in an O.

A large crowd had formed. I smiled at everyone and continued to cheerfully skip to Diana's dorm room. But as I was leaving I heard screams of kids. Drake must've attacked some random that watched the… altercation. I smiled to myself. Oh Drake….

**Diana's POV**

As I lay on my bed in my room I started thinking about Avalon. I knew we were sisters but how? I mean, I'm white, and she's black! My parents said Avalon is six months older than me. I know we aren't twins, are we? It's the only thing that would make sense. I know that my dad is Irish, and my real mom is African American, and if we were twins, we wouldn't have such a large age difference. I heard someone knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Caine because he has no respect for my privacy, he just walks right in! It must be Avalon. I opened the door and I saw it was her, holding a battered box of what must be her syringes. She looked extremely happy and her eyes where a bright purple. Oh no. I groaned, she's in one of her happy moods. "Why's the box all battered?" She smiled even wider if possible, "Oh, that… I ran into Drake!" She squealed. I groaned again. Poor Drake is probably freaked out! "Anyway," She continued, "Here's the meds. Are you sure doc wants these? I promise I'll be good!" "No." I replied with a frown. "I am positive he doesn't want to be pushed into his desk, and thrown across the room and knocked unconscious. Also, are we twins?"

She frowned and her eyes teared up. She stared into my eyes and collapsed, sobbing. Her eyes were a dark cloudy gray. I groaned again. Wow, I'm groaning a lot today. Still crying, I lifted her up and awkwardly dragged her to Caine's room, which was closer than Avalon's. She fell on the ground choking on tears when Caine opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise. I glared at him, hoping he wouldn't ask about Avalon. Apparently he couldn't read me as well as I could read him because he still asked, "What's up with Avalon?" I groaned again. Wow. Four times in less than an hour. "Don't ask." I snapped at him. "Just help me carry her." He used his telekinesis to lift her up a tiny bit so that it would still look like we were carrying her. Avalon's tears dripped to the floor, still crying. Caine whistled. "How long has she been crying?" "Careful!" I exclaimed, Avalon's short designer skirt was riding up. "Another thing, How come Avalon never wears the school uniforms?" "About 45 minutes, and anyone can be bribed with just enough money." "No fair!" Caine exclaimed. "I bet I hate this uniform just as much as she does!" I sighed, knowing how he felt. The uniforms were ridiculous. Avalon's parents are wealthy, vveerryy rich, meaning Avalon got almost everything she wanted. Not calling her a spoiled brat or anything but, she always had a nice cushion of cash to fall on.

Eventually we arrived at Avalon's dorm. Caine reached for the doorknob. Suddenly Avalon jumped up. Her eyes flashed black. "Don't go into my room. No one goes into my room." She growled at Caine. "What about Dekka, your roommate?" Avalon's eyes slowly changed back to amber. "Oh. Her. She already left. I think she's tripling up with someone."

**Caine's POV**

That girl is strange. There's so many question I have about her but I know I shouldn't ask. I don't know who would attack me first, Diana, or Avalon.

**Avalon's POV**

After Diana and Caine left I started planning my outfits for the next month. Then I organized my closets. I have all of the latest and greatest of technology because of my parent's job, meaning I could have enough room for all of my clothes, jewelry, shoes, makeup, and accessories on the tiny dorm room. With still enough space for lots of decorating. But, people can't come into my room just because of all the amazing jealousy material stuff I have.


End file.
